


Aunt Flo's First Visit.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Catholic Character of Color, Childhood, Children, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Period, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Puberty, Two Fathers, same sex parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Alex and Henry's 10 year old daughter Charlotte gets her first period, and it's up to Alex to calm her down and help her, while Henry remains clueless at work.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Aunt Flo's First Visit.

It is a cool Autumn day in 2033 when Alex is pulled from his work by a knock on his home office door, followed by a familiar voice. 

“Papa.” He hears his eldest daughter Charlotte call for him, her tone tight and teary. 

Alex turns away from his laptop and sees Charlotte standing in the doorway to his office, her face stained with tears and her dark hair slipping out of the braid that Alex helped Charlotte put her hair in this morning. 

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” Alex asks in a concerned tone, holding his arms out for his daughter. Charlotte rushes into the room and throws herself into Alex’s arms, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Papa I’m bleeding down there and my tummy really hurts!” Charlotte sobs, gripping Alex’s shirt in her hands, like she would do when she was a baby and a toddler. Almost immediately Alex feels a massive sense of relief, he had been worried that something truly awful happened to Charlotte, that she had been hurt or saw something extremely frightening and upsetting. 

“Oh _mija_.” Alex softly says, running a hand over her hair. “It’s alright, this is likely your first period, remember daddy and I talked to you about periods a couple months ago?” Charlotte sniffs and nods. 

“Uh-hu, but I-I d-didn’t think i-it would h-happen s-so soon!” Charlotte hiccups. Alex presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I know baby girl, I know, I completely understand that this has come as a big shock to you, and it’s scary and not very nice to experience, but periods are totally natural and normal and not a sign that anything is wrong, okay?” Alex calmly says. Charlotte nods into his shoulder. “Do you want me to call your _Tía_ June or Nora, or your _Abuelita_?” 

“No, I want you to help me papa, and daddy when he comes home.” Charlotte says in a small voice, clinging tightly to Alex, hoping that Henry will be home from his meeting with his publicist soon, she wants both her dads with her.

“Alright sweetheart, come on lets get you sorted out.” Alex says. Charlotte pulls back from Alex but immediately grips onto his hand. 

Alex and Henry have been preparing for this moment since Charlotte turned 8 and it became likely that she would have her first period soon, so Alex leads Charlotte to the supply closet in the hallway, and takes her over to a shelf that’s stocked full of menstrual products. 

“So this shelf is where all the period products are but if you want to move them or have a stash for your room or your bathroom that’s fine. There’s pads, disposable and reusable, period underwear, tampons and menstrual cups, you can chose whatever you want, and if you try one thing and decide it’s not something you like you can choose something else, until you find what feels right for you.” Alex calmly explains to Charlotte, picking up a packet of pads, some cloth pads, an unopened menstrual cup and a box of tampons. 

Charlotte leans in to Alex and quietly says 

“I like the cloth pads, with the fun patterns.” 

Alex grabs approximately 8 cloth pads as well as a wet bag to keep the used pads in. 

“You like these ones?” He asks, holding them out to Charlotte. She nods and accepts them. “If you need more you can just let your dad or I know or you can come get them yourself if you want, okay?” 

“Uh-hu.” Charlotte says, wiping at her tears. 

"If you don't want to wash them yourself just leave them up in this little bag at the end of the day, and dad and I will put them in the washing machine for you, okay?" Alex gently explains, wanting to make this as easy as possible on his sweet little Charlotte. She's always been so mature and responsible, wise beyond her years, but her first period has seemed to really shake her up.

"Okay." Charlotte quietly agrees.

They head back to Charlotte’s room so she can get changed and cleaned up. Alex has her pick out new underwear and trousers, then he makes sure that she knows how to put the pad on, before sending her into the bathroom to clean up and change. 

While she’s in the bathroom Alex bundles up the bloody underwear and trousers lying on her bedroom floor that she clearly changed out of, before putting on the pajama bottoms she was wearing when she came running into his office. He puts the stained clothes in Charlotte’s clothes hamper that he’ll take up when he does laundry later today, right now he’s just focused on comforting her and helping her. 

A few minutes later Charlotte emerges from her bathroom, still pale but not as terrified looking. 

“Feel better _Corazoncito_?” He softly asks, smiling at her. Charlotte sniffs and nods before saying 

“My tummy really hurts papa.” Hearing the pain in her little voice breaks Alex’s heart right in half, he wishes he could take all her pain, he would happily feel it himself if it meant Charlotte didn’t have to be in so much pain. 

“You want some painkillers?” Alex asks, brushing her hair back from her face. 

“Yes please.” Charlotte says, leaning into Alex again, burying her face in his side. Alex presses a kiss to the top of her head again, before leading her up to the living room. He settles her on the sofa with some pillows and a blanket, and hands her to remote for the T.V. so she can choose something comforting to watch, before going into the kitchen. He fills up the kettle and puts it on before making her a simple ham sandwich, pouring her a glass of her favoriet juice, and grabbing two ibuprofen tablets . He then sets this all out on a tray he and the kids used to bring Henry breakfast in bed on his birthday. 

A few minutes later he heads back into the living room and sets the tray down on the coffee table next to Charlotte and hands her the hot water bottle he made up for her. 

“Here you go baby girl, this might help while the painkillers kick in, it always helped your _Tía_ June and _Tía_ Nora.” Alex explains, sitting next to her and thinking of the times he helped his sister and best friend when they were suffering with serious period pain. Now that he has two daughters, Alex is extremely glad he grew up around lots of period having people, and was educated about periods and ways to help someone having their period. 

“Thanks papa.” Charlotte says, accepting the hot water bottle. 

“You’re very welcome baby girl, anything for you.” 

“Will you stay with me papa? Please?” Charlotte bats her long dark eyelashes at Alex. She has him firmly wrapped around her little finger, has done since she was born. 

“Course I will.” So for the next hour or so, Alex sits with Charlotte, watching TV with her, telling her stories, braiding her hair again and tucking her in when she wants to settle in for a nap. 

When she’s napping Alex checks on Ana and Arthur who are happily playing upstairs, happy as can be. 

An hour and a half after everything happened, they hear the scrape of a key in the lock. A few seconds later Henry steps in, his cheeks flushed red from the cold outside and his hair rumpled from the wind. 

“Daddy!” Charlotte calls out in delight, sitting up on the sofa. 

“Hi love.” Henry cheerfully greets her, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. “Are you alright, are you sick?” 

“I got my first period.” Charlotte quietly says, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help out my love, bloody work hm?” Henry softly says, brushing her hair back. 

“‘S okay, papa helped me lots, he’s a really good helper.” Charlotte says, smiling up at Alex, who returns the smile and squeezes her hand. 

"Maybe I should retrain as a nurse or a doctor, law is a bit boring isn't it?" He teases, pleased when Charlotte giggles and shakes her head.

"No, you're a really good lawyer papa, I don't think you would be a good doctor or nurse, you don't like blood." Charlotte says. Fair point.

"True, you're real clever, like your _Abuelita,_ you could be President one day too, your _Abuelita_ was the first Female President, AOC was our first Female President of Color, you could be our first President who is also a Princess." Alex suggests. 

"No!" Charlotte protests, screwing her nose up at the thought of going into politics like her papa, _Abuelita_ and _Abuelo_ , as well as their family friend Rafael, she's gone to work with her dad and _Abuelo_ a few times and thought it was all awfully boring. "I'm going to be an actress papa, remember?" Alex smiles fondly and nods. 

"Right, my mistake. You'll be the best actress in the whole world, I know it."

“Are you feeling better now poppet?” Henry asks, smoothing a hand over Charlotte’s hair. She nods and leans into him, glad he’s home now. 

“Yeah, a bit.” 

“Do you want me to call your Aunty Bea or Aunty Martha, or your Grandma?” Henry offers, figuring Charlotte will probably want to talk to someone who knows first hand what she’s going through. 

“Not yet, just want you and papa.” This warms Henry’s heart and makes him feel a little less guilty for missing this big moment in her life. 

“Well I’m just going to say hi to your brother and sister, then I’ll be back.” 

The three of them spend the rest of the day curled up on the sofa, eating comfort food, watching TV and cuddling, Henry and Alex taking it in turns to refill Charlotte’s hot water bottle and get more painkillers for her when the last ones ware off. 

At some point Ana and Arthur join them, the 5 of them curling up together, snuggling and enjoying each other’s company. 

That night once Arthur and Ana are settled for the night, Henry scoops Charlotte up and carries her to her bedroom while Alex takes her hot water bottle and bottle of water. 

Together they tuck Charlotte into bed, before telling her a story to help her drift off. Tonight they tell her the story of how Alex proposed to Henry. 

“Good night my little love, I hope you feel better tomorrow.” Henry quietly says to Charlotte, just as she seems to be drifting off.

“Daddy, papa?” 

“Yes baby?” 

“Thank you for being the best daddy and papa in the whole world, love you.” Charlotte sleepily says, smiling at them. Both Henry and Alex feel as if they might just melt right here and now, they have the sweetest, happiest and most lovely baby girl in the world, they are so, so lucky.

“That’s alright sweetheart, that’s our job, and we love you too.” Henry says, trying to hold back the tears of joy. 

He and Alex soon step out into the hallway and Alex lets out a sigh. 

“Oh my god Henry we have the sweetest little girl, what did we ever do to deserve such an amazing kid?” He asks in a proud, teary tone. 

“I don’t know, but we really are so lucky to have her, and her siblings.” 

“Looks like we’re doing a pretty good job with her, huh?” Alex says, leaning into Henry, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. Henry nods. 

“Yeah, yeah we really are.” 

**3 YEARS LATER**

It is a warm Summer’s day in 2035 when Alex is pulled from his work, just getting off a phone call with a client. 

There is a knock on his home office door. 

“Papa!” He hears Ana call for him. He turns from his computer to see Ana standing in the doorway looking shocked but very, very pleased. 

“What’s up _mija_?” He asks. 

“Papa I got my period!” Ana exclaims in a breathy, excited tone. 

_‘Oh boy’_ Alex thinks to himself. ‘ _Here we go again.’_


End file.
